heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 19
* Ralph Ventor Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Vikings: Episode 16 | Synopsis4 = A massive storm brews as soon as Thorgen orders his men to toss Ivar overboard. The crew become frightened that this is an omen, and they refuse to obey. Instead they go to Ivar and beg for his assistance, knowing him to be a great sailor. Ivar tells them if Thorgen is removed of his captaincy, and if they agree to make him their leader, he will help them. The crew agrees to these terms. Thorgen is overpowered and thrown below deck, while Ivar takes hold of the wheel. The tiny ship begins to lurch in the storm. Ivar guides it through the waves and keeps it as steady as possible. He continues in this manner throughout the night. Finally, the morning light breaks through the clouds, and the storm subsides. Thorgen's crewmen are grateful to Ivar. All except for Thorgen's most loyal underling, Tryker, who sneaks below deck to release his captain. That night, as Ivar sleeps, Thorgen enters his quarters with a blade in hand. Ready to strike... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Thorgen * Tryker Other Characters: * Sundgrid Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Dirty Shirt Mike | Synopsis5 = Cal and Alec go gold-panning in a river one day, when a buckshot zips by their heads. Old Ma Snifkins spots who they are and offers her apologies, explaining she mistook them for Dirty Shirt Mike, who's been looking to steal her claim. Right then, 'Dirty Shirt' Mike appears from behind a rocky outcrop and points his gun at the three. Cal tells Mike to let him get a last puff on his pipe as he tosses the empty canister of tobacco aside. They are then shooed over to the side as mike prepares his shotgun. But before he can do anything else, an explosion from behind knocks him off his feet, causing him to hit his head on the ground. Cal tells Ma that he slipped a stick of dynamite into the tobacco canister. With Dirty Shirt Mike foiled, Ma's claim is now safe again! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Cal * Alec Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dirty Shirt Mike Other Characters: * Ma Snifkins Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Tsin Lee Incident: Part 6 | Synopsis6 = Tsin Lee learns of the prisoner's escape, and vows to recapture them before the ammunition cache is destroyed. Meanwhile, the escapees consisting of Dale, her father, Ali, and Captain Brewster find the ammunition hut with a wireless radio set within. Brewster works on contacting help, while Dale and the others keep watch through the windows for Tsin Lee's cronies. It isn't long before he appears with a band of armed men at his side. Refusing to surrender, Ali and Dale's father fire at them with machine guns. Unable to proceed without being cut down, Tsin Lee orders his men to fallback. Captain Brewster has managed to contact the marine base. Help should be on the way very soon. But Tsin Lee has come up with a plan to get into the hut through distraction. Will the marines make it to Dale and the others before Tsin Lee recaptures them? | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Mr. Daring * Captain Brewster Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Monastery of the Blue God: Episode 6 | Synopsis7 = Count Kraft has decieved the chinese governor into believing that Captain Stewart and his companions are working for his enemy. The governor summons his cavalry and orders them to intercept and kill the three men, while bringing the woman back to him as a hostage... Meanwhile, Stewart, Miller, Drenoff and Elsa are all riding down the road in their two seperate cars, when a cloud of smoke rising from the ground catches their attention. The chinese cavalry! Stewart guesses that they have been sent to apprehend them, so he drives the car into a nearby herder settlement. With his gun, he orders the herders to come down from their horses. Then the plan is put into motion. With Drenoff and Miller heading up the rear, Stewart leads the herd of horses, making sure they kick up lots of dust, towards the oncoming cavalry. With his gun pointed at them, Captain Stewart yells for the cavalry to throw their weapons on the ground and surrender. Thinking that the large cloud of dust made by the horses conceals an army of gun-wielding cossacks, the fooled cavalry obligingly raise their hands in the air. Stewart and his company lead the men back to Kalgan, where the governor waits... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Captain Douglas Stewart Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa von Saxenberg Adversaries: * Count Kraft von Bolander Other Characters: * Sergeant Miller * Corporal Drenoff Locations: * Peking, China Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Don Coyote | Synopsis8 = Don and his ever loyal servant hear cries of distress coming from a cabin. Don enters through an open window to see a not-so-gentleman harassing a fair young maiden. He challenges the brute to draw his sword. Amidst the fight, Don disarms the other man. But suddenly he is thwacked upon the noggin by the young lady's rolling pin in a case of misfire, and thrown back outside by the thug. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Don Coyote Supporting Characters: * Hamburger Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = She: Episode 13 | Synopsis9 = The immortal priestess, She, takes Leo to the chamber of her lover, whom she believes Leo to be the reincarnation of. In the bed lies the well preserved body of Kallikrates, whose face resembles Leo in an almost uncanny way. Now convinced that he was, at one point in time, She's lover, Leo agrees to accompany her to the "Fire of Life" and become her husband. They all travel together on the journey to the ruins, arriving just as the sun sets. Within lies a huge temple, the many years showing their wear on it's massive pillars and columns. She shows them a large statue depicting the goddess 'Truth', whose veil may not be lifted by any mortal man. As they spend thenight in the temple, She has a horrible dream. One that predicts catastrophe in her near future. Upon hearing of his love's prophetic nightmare, Leo promises that he will remain faithful even should something befall her. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Horace Holly Adversaries: * She Other Characters: * Job Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons: Part 4 | Synopsis10 = With the help of the strange white girl who claims she was also a captive, Carey and Sleepy break out of their cells and follow down the passageways. But when they open a door into another room, they find that they've been tricked! A dozen or so chinese guardsmen brandishing swords await them. The girl pleads with Carey that she tried to help, but he will hear none of it. The white girl is escorted, along with Carey and Sleepy, to see Sin Fu. The police have closed in on the house above the catacombs, but Sin Fu promises that Carey and the others will be dead by the time they manage to find them. They are placed in a cage above a tank of water. When the cage is fully lowered, the three of them will drown... | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Detective Sergeant Carey Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Adversaries: * Sin Fu Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 15 | Synopsis11 = Elaka leads the dog pack to the palace. When the gates are swung open, he sees Sandor fighting off the Rajah's men and leaps in to assist. The guards are feeling overwhelmed now that the dog pack has joined the fight, so they slowly move back into the courtyard. Sandor calls for a retreat, and the pack follows him out through the now closing gates. He follows after Jadev and the camels. Jadev, in the meantime, has doubled back with the casket to assist Sandor. However, when he turns around, one of the Rajah's men comes out of concealment and grabs the casket. When Jadev makes a grab for it, the man begins striking Jadev on the head. Fortunately, Sandor appears at this moment and subdues the attacker, causing the casket to drop into the brush where another of Rajah's men lay in hiding. He quickly grabs it and runs off back to his leader while Sandor is fighting off his comrade. The Rajah is furious at the guard captain's failure to kill Sandor, and has him executed. As he returns to his chambers, the man with the casket runs in and presents it to him. Rajah Maharajah eagerly lifts the lid and yells in rage. Nothing but pebbles! | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * (wild dog) Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Jadev * Benar Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Pearl of the Bleeding Heart: Part 3 | Synopsis12 = Nadir has Henri Duprez under his spell. But he is suddenly struck from behind by the large-bodied servant, Job. Henri then orders Job to take Nadir down to the basement where he intends to throw him into a room behind a wall from which there is no escape. He wants Nadir bound and gagged, so he sends Job upstairs to his master bedroom to get some rope. While in his master's room, Job finds evidence that he intended to take the pearl all for himself, and have Job killed. Knowing now that he was being decieved, Job returns to the basement with the rope and silently binds Nadir's arms and legs. When he is done, Henri suddenly tries to seal him up inside the chamber as well, but Job moves fast and wedges his foot in the passage. With a mighty heave, he forces the door open knocking Henri backwards. Even when a shot is fired into his chest, Job keeps moving, lifting his former master up by the throat and snapping his neck. Tossing the body into the chamber with Nadir, Job seals up the entrance and leaves quickly before anyone goes down to check out the gunshot... | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Nadir Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Henri Duprez * Job Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Captain Quick: Episode 17 | Synopsis13 = Quick managed to escape from the spaniards port and hide in the jungle, where a friendly tribe of indians allow him to stay in their territory. As the indians also hate the spaniards for oppressing their people, they assist him in building a large ship to strike back with. With the cannons, Quick takes time to train the tribe in marksmanship. Back at Port Royal, the Bonnie Bess limps back to harbor bringing news of Kendal Quick's supposed demise. His fiance, Marjorie, is overcome with grief at the news. But as we already know, Quick is far from dead! On the way to the spanish port city of Cartagena, a ship appears on the horizon. He orders the crew to prepare the cannons. The ship pulls in side to side with Quick's, and the cannons start going off. Arrows from the indians bows also hit the other ship's deck, and soon, Quick gives the order to board. The experienced fighters of the spanish are no match for the savage pride of the indians, and soon the captain hands over his sword to Quick in a token of surrender. With both ships, and a large treasure haul, they now set a course for Port Royal. His old crew is relieved and they happily welcome Quick back home. He goes straight to the home of Lord Barlow and Marjorie, who happily embraces him with joy. Out on the English horizon, an Armada of spanish ships begin to crawl toward Port Royal. How will the crew of the Bonnie Bess fight off this new menace? | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Indians Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Marjorie * Lord Barlow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * The English Ship 'Bonnie Bess' | StoryTitle14 = The Revenge of Devachan: Part 7 | Synopsis14 = Steve's battle with the Apollons continue. He spots one more climbing a vine near him, so Steve lunges. The two of them begin to fall, but Steve is able to catch his grip on a stray vine. With his other hand clutching tightly to the Apolloan warrior, he carefully lowers them both to the ground. The man starts to get up, and Steve braces for another fight. But then the Apollon concedes. And so the battle has finished. Steve's act of heroism and his fighting prowess have made him the victor. The man tells him he is at his service from here on out. Out farther in the jungle, the Devachan carries a hypnotized Myra to a small round canoe. He places her inside before getting in himself, and then the two of them disappear into the deadly marshes. Steve angrily asks the woman guard where Myra was. She tells him that Devachan has made off with her while he was busy fighting. With the Apollon's tracking skills, the two men follow Devachan's trail to the edge of a swampland. They go on into the swamp, farther and farther until the murky water is up to their chests. Suddenly, they become surrounded by a strange native tribe . The Apollon identifies them as the Bogoona, savage protectors of the marsh. They are known to be rather violent with strangers. They take Steve and his companion hostage and escort the two of them to their leader. the Bogoona's leader shouts at them in a language that Steve doesn't understand. The Apollon man translates that they are angry at having one of their canoe's stolen. Believing it was most likely the Devachan, Steve tells the natives that he will get it back from the thief. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * The Apollons Adversaries: * Devachan Other Characters: * Myra Rutherford * The Bogoona Tribe Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards ** "Goofo The Great", "Sam the Porter", and "Ol' Ozz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Laughing At Life" and "Plato Psmith" by Vincent Sullivan * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #19 index entry * New Adventure Comics #19 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #19 spoilers 2 }}